


Worth your While

by Lingeringchaos



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blueberry just wants his way, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Razz isn't paid enough for his shenanigans, Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, bite sized drabble, rottenberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingeringchaos/pseuds/Lingeringchaos
Summary: Blueberry wants his boyfriend to attend a Halloween Party with him. He's going to have to get persuasive.





	Worth your While

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SansSkelepun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansSkelepun/gifts).

> Just a cute smol drabble for a friend!

“No, no! Absolutely not.” Razz sneered, his lavender eyelights glowering with distaste at his boyfriend. Razz was seated in his office, trying to do actual _ work _ not that Blueberry seemed to care in the least. Blue leaned forward, hands on his desk and he puffed out his cheekbones, a near mirror to Razz when Razz was feeling particularly petulant, and pouted, eyelights wide and pleading.

“Please? Come on, Razz! Everyone will be there!” Blue said, giving Razz a sweet smile. Razz rolled his eyelights, swatting at Blue’s hands to get off his desk.

“That is mahogany you heathen, don’t touch it!” Razz scolded, scrambling his papers into a neat pile. Blue smirked, eyelights brightening.

“That’s not what you said last night~” He purred leaning forward. Razz flushed, cheekbones turning a light shade of lavender and he swatted Blue with his papers.

“You realize I work here? I’m getting paid right now to do my job, which you are distracting me from doing!” Razz scolded.

“Your secretary let me in.” Blue said innocently with a shrug. “She must think you need a break.” 

Razz was going to have words with his treacherous secretary, later. He was doing important work for the queen! Ever since monster kind had come to the surface and many different versions began appearing, things were a mess! Razz was working hard at the embassy and to ensure his queen and his verse’s concerns would be heard! And his tale verse, doe eyed secretary was messing it up by letting Blue come in and distract Razz! He was so docking her pay!

“It sounds like she needs a break. Perhaps a femur would suffice.” Razz grumbled darkly. Blue frowned, squinting at him.

“That’s not funny!”

“I thought it was~” Razz said with a smirk.

“Don’t joke like that!” Blue scolded haughtily, hands on his hip bones. Razz smirked, amused at the offense his boyfriend took on behalf of his soon to be demoted secretary.

“What’s in it for me?” Razz asked, setting his papers aside.

“To not make jokes or to go to the party?” Blue asked, cocking his skull to the side.

“I’m not going to the damn party.” Razz growled.

“But all are friends will be there! It’s just a small gathering!” Blue said waving his arms in frustration.

“Is that supposed to convince me to change my mind? That’s exactly the reason I don’t want to go in the first place.” Razz huffed. Why would _ he _ want to attend a Halloween party with all those misfits he occasionally permitted to call him friend when he was feeling generous?

“Come on, Razz! Please? Go to the party for me?” Blue asked, leaning over his desk again, face inches from Razz’s.

“No.” Razz said, flicking him in the forehead.

“I’ll make it worth your while.” Blue purred voice going husky. Razz blushed sliding his chair back some as Blue practically climbed on top of his desk.

“You are _ not _ seducing me into going to this stupid part-” Razz was cut off as Blue grabbed his shirt collar pulling him forward into a kiss.

Razz growled against him, leaning into the kiss. He grabbed Blue’s legs and pulled. Blue squawked in surprise as he landed sprawled across Razz’s desk, looking up at him cheekbones flushed his namesake. Razz smirked, straddling his double, pinning his boyfriend beneath him, shoving his papers aside.

Blue grinned, eyelights shifting into cerulean hearts as he looked up at him and Razz rumbled, giving him a heated kiss, claiming his mouth.

“Sir, here is the coffee you request-ed!" Razz’s secretary Bonnie trailed off staring at the two entangled skeletons kissing on the desk.

“GET THE FUCK OUT!” Razz screeched throwing a paperweight at the wall next to her. She squeaked at the sound and jumped running out and slamming the door behind her and Blue dissolved into giggles.

“It’s not funny!” Razz hissed turning his ire onto his boyfriend, eyelights smoldering magenta in his sockets.

“Relax, love.” Blue purred, leaning up as best he could while pinned and nipping at his angry lover’s cervical vertebrae. “Why don’t you take out your frustrations on me?~” He whispered in Razz’s ear, giving him a lewd wink.

Razz flushed again, eyelights scanning over his lover. That, he could_ certainly _do.

Blue gave him a lecherous grin. “You still have that riding crop?~”

Razz’s eyelights blew wide, claws digging into the desk. Blue grinned wide, licking his teeth as he looked up at him. “I’ll let you play with me~ If you go to the halloween party.”

Razz growled down at his boyfriend. Devious little shit. But how could he pass up an opportunity like _ that? _

Razz undid his bandana using it to secure Blueberry’s wrists. “Stay. I’m going to lock the door.” Razz warned.

“Is that a yes?~” Blue asked giving him a mischievous grin.

Razz huffed, tightening the knot before locking his office door, walking back over to the desk. Blue had moved, flipping over onto his stomach, swaying his hipbones teasingly as Razz approached.

Razz huffed, leaning over his boyfriend grabbing his mandible, licking along his jawline. “It is.” Razz admitted. “But you’re gonna work for it~”

Blue’s eyelights shifted into stars. “I was hoping you’d say that~.”

Razz grinned. Stars, but he loved this idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll let you imagine what happens next~


End file.
